A credit card issuer, such as a bank or other financial institution, generally provides credit accounts to customers, or cardholders, that allow the customers to make purchases on credit rather than using cash. Customers incur debt with each credit card purchase, which may be repaid over time according to the terms and conditions of the particular customer's credit account. In many circumstances, a customer may obtain several credit accounts, each credit account issued by a different credit card issuer.